


kids see ghost.

by DearAngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghost Jeonghan, Haunted Houses, Other, Youtuber Vernon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAngel/pseuds/DearAngel
Summary: —¿Y ahí? ¿Qué dice?Dirigió su mirada hacia él, viéndole fruncir en el entrecejo mientras que se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante. Recostó su mentón de su hombro.—“Si tu reflejo puedes ver, entonces aquí has de pertenecer. Si no lo puedes ver, entonces forastero has de ser”





	kids see ghost.

Demasiadas cosas habían estado pasando a su alrededor desde que Hansol pasó delante de aquella tienda; a simple vista no tenía nada demasiado extraño, más que nada tenía esa apariencia típica y bastante cliché de un local abandonado, pero no era así. Clientes con las más extrañas e inusuales apariencias entraban y salían de ella con la misma frecuencia en que lo harían personas normales en un banco, o los huéspedes de un hotel. Ciertamente había logrado picarle con el bicho de la curiosidad sin necesidad de nada más que una mirada, y sin pensarlo muy bien o más de una vez, se bajó del auto y decidió entrar a satisfacer aquello que acabaría dándole un susto al final de su visita. 

El interior era mucho más estético que el exterior si es que así podía decirse realmente, por lo menos el descuido y el deterioro parecía ser algo que sólo se le aplicaba a la fachada por alguna razón no aparte. Todo era negro, café, un color vino espeso o ese rojo renacentista que sobresalía con facilidad. También era mucho más pequeño, y toda clase de artilugios y extravagancias se exhibían en escaparates y mostradores de vidrio con detalles que él suponía que era oro por lo brillante; su atención se desviaba y cambiaba su centro fácilmente, demasiado ansioso e inquieto como para detenerse más de cinco segundos a observar algo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? 

La voz que irrumpió sus pensamientos combinaba a la perfección con la vibra del lugar: gruesa y rasposa como el papel de lija o el pavimento. Pero la apariencia era… desconcertante. 

De todas las personas que podrían trabajar en un lugar tan rebuscado y extraño como aquel, quién había llegado a atenderle parecía sacado de esos programas de televisión que tanto le gustaban a su madre: pelirrojo, bastante alto, delgado y con unos rasgos tan finos pero al mismo tiempo afilados que era sorprendente. Era de esos chicos que enamoraban a las protagonistas salvándolas en alguna escena en donde el cabello les ondeaba con el viento, con una explosión a sus espaldas y una mirada matadora.

No lo era, y aunque le miraba expectante con una sonrisa de cortesía clásica, Hansol se sentía mucho más atraído al lugar en sí.

—Ah, no, no.— Las palabras se le habían enredado en la lengua y acabó negando con la cabeza como un idiota mientras que retrocedía un par de pasos. Tenía que darle la razón a las personas que decían que se comportaba más “cool” frente a la cámara. 

Dudó por un momento como si buscara algo en qué distraerse para sacudirse la situación incómoda por su parte, pero hasta en una tarea tan simple como esa podía fracasar estrepitosamente. Nada le costó a quién parado frente a él le miraba expectante darse cuenta.

—Yo creo…—Comenzó su oración de la misma manera en que su mamá lo haría para demostrarle que se había equivocado, y ambos sabían que por ahí más o menos iba a ser la plática.— que necesitas algo te llamé la atención de verdad, digo… miras de aquí para allá, pero nada te cautiva tanto como para que preguntes.  Quizás seas de esos chicos que nada les sorprende, o puede que hayas visto todo esto antes, pero yo puedo asegurarte que todo lo que aquí se exhibe, no lo hay en cualquiera otra parte.

Esas últimas palabras le dejaron clavado al piso, incapaz de avanzar o de retorcer un solo paso. No era miedo exactamente lo que sentía, pero había hecho una declaración demasiado arriesgada sin realmente un cambio muy grande en su expresión, sin embargo, podía sentir que tenía toda la fe del mundo en ello.

Había jugado suficientes títulos de terror o suspenso como para tener una idea bastante buena de la clase de cosas que se encontrarían en un lugar así, y aunque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza corroborar que así fuera, en ese momento le pareció una buena idea intentarlo; sin moverse, tan sólo le dio una mirada a la pequeña sección en que se encontraba: gruesos volúmenes de cuero se extendían por interminables libreros de madera, cada uno de ellos parecía estar escrito en un idioma distinto y al parecer demasiado viejo por la escritura y tinta que decoraban el lomo. Ni siquiera podía leer los título de los que estaban en lo que suponía ser inglés.

—¿Acerté? 

Claro que lo había hecho, y lo que más le molestaba de eso era la manera en que sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa que balanceaba partes iguales de burla y diversión, al igual que esa manera en que le miraba como si fuese un juego. Lo más probable era que le hubiese aplicado lo mismo a cualquiera que entrara con la misma “actitud” que la suya, y que en todas estas oportunidades el resultado fuese el mismo, sorpresa. 

—¿Qué se supone que dicen? 

Si iba a dejar que le impresionaran fácilmente, que por lo menos fuese por su propia curiosidad y no por las ganas de divertirse de un extracto de drama popular. 

Fue capaz de moverse, acercándose lentamente como si la estantería o los libros fuesen a morderle como si estos fuesen a morderle tan pronto como les pusiera la mano encima, y una vez más él pudo notarlo. Esta vez, se guardó cualquier comentario y dejó que el silencio se acentuara en el reducido espacio entre un mueble y otro, permitiéndole a Hansol sentirse un poco más cómodo y libre de explorar a su antojo por la extensa colección que se extendía frente a él.

Era más allá de extraño, y aunque no le provocará está sensación de “peligro” que tanto abundaba en las películas de terror, sabía que había algo que estaba mal. Era ese mismo golpe de realización que le daba cuando se fijaba que había olvidado sus llaves, que no había subido su video o que se había olvidado de ir por sus pastillas a la farmacia; esa sensación de que algo había quedado atrás, pendiente, sólo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en donde más lo necesitaba.

—¿Puedes leerlos? O alguien…—Su pregunta se dejó reposar en el aire por un momento mientras tomaba uno de los tomos entre sus manos, admirándolo con detención.— Sería raro que sólo estuviesen aquí como si fuera decoración.

Hizo que su risa nerviosa irrumpiera con la tensión que se había estado creando alrededor de ellos en el aire, abriendo el libro en una página cualquiera y paseándose por este de la misma manera que solía hacerlo en sus días de la universidad: sin importarle mucho el texto y buscando cualquier ilustración que le pareciera atractiva.

—Se supone que si pones atención suficiente podrás leerlos, cualquiera puede.— Sintió la voz del pelirrojo más cerca, y volteándose pudo darse cuenta de que ahora la distancia entre ellos era reducida y que él también observaba el libro con curiosidad sobre su hombro. —Por ejemplo, esta página habla de criaturas que aparecen y desaparecen fácilmente, pueden hablar con los humanos y se comportan como ellos también… se supone que son juguetonas y siempre hacen bromas.

Había escuchado hablar de cosas así gracias a todas esas pláticas que había tomado en la universidad durante la época de Halloween, y cada cultura en diferentes países tenían su manera de llamarles e identificarles. El libro lo explicaba de una manera sencilla, en una página seguida de una explicación de texto e ilustraciones que danzaban en los márgenes, venía un espejo; era pequeño y a penas del tamaño de la palma de su mano, sobre este mismo y a su alrededor en tinta escarlata brillaba un texto que no comprendía del todo. Señalándolo, se dirigió a su intérprete una vez más. 

—¿Y ahí? ¿Qué dice?

Dirigió su mirada hacia él, viéndole fruncir en el entrecejo mientras que se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante. Recostó su mentón de su hombro. 

—“Si tu reflejo puedes ver, entonces aquí has de pertenecer. Si no lo puedes ver, entonces forastero has de ser” 

Frunció el ceño y centró su atención en el espejo que hasta ese entonces había estado reflejando las decoraciones el techo, parecía una historia tonta de niños o algo sacado un cuento de vampiros. Era más probable que se encontrara con algo así en un videojuego que en la vida real, y vaya que se ríe de ello de manera despreocupada mientras que jugaba a balancear el libro entre sus manos.—Suena un poco tonto, ¿no crees? 

Sin embargo, su acompañante no pensaba lo mismo. —¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sí quiera deberías asegurarte de que no te pierdes de nada. 

No quería darle la razón o si quiera intentar el truco con sus reflejos, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya al aplicarle ese tono burlón a sus palabras, sobre todo si estaba demasiado cerca de su oído como ahora incluso captar la risa en estas mismas. 

Chasqueó la lengua y lentamente fue haciendo bajar el libro, viendo como el techo desaparecía en la imagen y era suplantado por las estanterías detrás de ellos. Moviéndolo un poco a la derecha se encontró con su propio hombro y las mangas azules de la camisa que estaba vistiendo; de ahí fue su cuello, su mandíbula y su oreja derecha, hasta pasar por la mitad de su cara. Todo estaba donde debía de estar, ni nada se había movido y tampoco algo había desaparecido. Estando lo suficientemente confiado de que el resto de la imagen no cambiaría o se vería alterada, movió el libro bruscamente para enfocarlos a ambos en el reflejo.

Hansol soltó abruptamente el tomo.

El pelirrojo no estaba.


End file.
